Skepticism Is My Shadow
by DunMessWithDBest96
Summary: Hilda thinks that she despises Oga right when they first met until now. She doesn't believe in him and she thinks that he is a idiot but what is the real deal behind that thought? Just a small drabble.


**Skepticism Is My Shadow**

**A/N My maybe last fanfic before I start studying for my exams until the end of May. Please read and review. Thx.**

She hated how he would screw things up with his stupidity and ignorance.

She hated how he would try to change the way she had been carrying out her duty as a maidservant.

She thought he was nothing but a clueless, ruthless and barbaric bastard who didn't know anything except fighting for a useless cause.

She thought that sometimes he would neglect his duties as the parent of the demon lord.

She didn't like how he would stay out until so late with Baby Beel because of his addiction to fighting.

She loathes how his one and only friend is a perverted sex addict who seems to be gay with Alaindelon.

She knew that he was constantly trying to push Baby Beel onto someone else's back even when the baby didn't want to be pushed away.

She thought he was unsophisticated, crude, rude, barbaric and he didn't know how to treat women even when it was just a simple conversation.

She hated that he would always try to get the better of her just to spite her when she did something good.

She grit her teeth as she remembered how he had called her a bitch when they first met and tried to run away from her without giving back Baby Beel.

She didn't want to remember how she got caught by Himekawa and had her dress burnt just because Oga had rubbed off the idea of looking for strong people to pass Baby Beel on her.

She didn't like how Baby Beel seemed to prefer Oga than her.

She absolutely hated how he didn't care about anyone else but himself even when Baby Beel was ill, he was ready to let Tojo have him.

She didn't like how he would charge into things without thinking of the consequences which normally were big.

Even though that man was the strongest delinquent in the whole of Japan, he was a pain in the ass to her.

However, Hilda couldn't lie to herself as she knew that all those notions about him were slowly disappearing.

She liked how he could have that air of authority and made people grovel and beg before him.

She like how he could make Baby Beel so excited during a fight.

She was fascinated by how strong enough he was to harvest Baby Beel's demonic powers in the early stages without being killed.

She liked his never give up attitude during a fight, for instance the Tojo fight.

She was decently pleased with the development of the master's and his relationship and powers.

She was happy that he actually displayed affection and feelings for Baby Beel later on even thought he denied it.

She loved how he could brighten up her day with his stupid antics which made each day interesting.

She liked how he was the only person who could make her laugh or smile when he wanted to.

She was touched by his concern for her when she was wounded by Hecadoth and how he was determined to avenge her.

She didn't think he was handsome but he was very muscular and there was something about him that attracted her to him.

She actually felt something for him when she gave her supposedly last words to him before being swallowed by Jabberwock's dragon.

She actually enjoyed bringing him lunch during lunchtime where they would meet at the rooftop of the school.

She loved how she felt that he wasn't interested in Kunieda because he was interested in her.

She stopped reminiscing and she looked outside the window to see him chasing Baby Beel in the garden because he refused to take his bath.

She gave a small smile as she was regarded by the Tatsumi family members as his wife and she got dressed and went to prepare their lunches.

"Hey, don't give me any of that weird mushrooms or dragon meat in my lunch today. Those stupid things were so hot they burnt my tongue in a split second," said Oga annoyed as he passed by the kitchen.

" You will eat what I cook you or you can cook your own lunch," said Hilda coolly and Oga muttered about her being a bitch and went off.

She still thought he was an annoying, brainless bastard who demanded an explanation for everything.

She was still pissed off by him and she felt like him killing him sometimes.

But she loved his company and she didn't mind him anymore because she had gotten use to him.

She already felt like his 'wife' at some point and she felt as if they were actually a couple.

She didn't care about how he was a stereotype delinquent because all that matters is the present.

Safe to say, she was beginning to fall for him.

**A/N Just something I thought up while doing my Biology. Please read and review. Thanks **


End file.
